Cancer is the leading cause of death in the United States for individuals in between the ages of forty and seventy-nine. In the United States alone, approximately 1,500 people die each day as a result of cancer. As such, there is a compelling need to develop new therapeutic strategies and methods for early detection and prognosis to improve treatment outcomes and overall patient survival.
Throughout this specification, various patents, patent applications and other types of publications (e.g., journal articles, electronic database entries, etc.) are referenced. The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and other publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.